


Crippled Muffin

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Injury, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Protective Chloe Decker, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), deckerstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: Lucifer saves Trixie from a terrible crash at a personal cost. Chloe and Trixie shows him what love and care is.Deckerstar, Step-Devil Fluff with fanart UwU
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Crippled Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, how are you doing this fine day? if you can't already tell, I really enjoy reading and writting this particular trope where Lucifer gets lightly injured and it's all fluffy and cute, it just makes me happy ya know :) Anyways, happy reading, have a nice day! :3

It was 2PM, Lucifer was leaning against his beloved Corvette, waiting for the Urchins Prison to release his Urchin. Chloe was called for an emergency and left in a rush.

“okay bye Lucifer pick Trixie up for me please love you so much.” She was practically rapping.

“Atrocious! Is that even a bloody word?” Lucifer fussed over “Sex words with Friends”, Maze was leading him with a ridiculous 18 letters word. 

Midway into typing his next word, the Urchin wrapped her squishy arms around his leg.

“Urchin you almost dropped my phone! What if I lose to Maze?”

“Whatcha’ playing?”

“erm…. A game” The Detective would literally skin him alive if the Urchin ask about “Sex words with Friends”, thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

“Want to get ice cream Urchin?” He quickly changed the topic.

“UH.. Is that even a question? Hell yeah I want ice cream” Trixie shouted

“Hell yeah, Urchin” He was proud of teaching her that one.

So they went for ice cream.

“You’re the best Lucifer!! I love you so mu—”

He was thinking about how to respond to the Urchin’s sudden display of affection when he saw it coming, a rogue convertible was aiming straight at the Urchin. In celestial speed, he pivoted himself to turn his back against the car and wrapped the Urchin around his arms.

Ouch. His leg snapped with an awful-sounding crunch. Like when you snap a handful of spaghetti in half because your pot is too small. The Detective must have been in range, but not exactly will-make-you-fully-vulnerable near him or else he would be choking on his own blood by now. His shoulder did not feel right, either. 

“Oh my Dad, are you okay, Beatrice?” Trixie was sobbing, Lucifer panicked, what if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Never.

“Me? Yo-u’re th-e one bleedi-ng. Do-es it- hur-t, Lucifer? Trixie cried even harder.

“Pftt am fine, Urchin” He checked over Trixie, not a scratch in sight. He unconsciously thanked Dad.

After the panic, all he could feel was rage, pure rage. Setting the Urchin onto the sidewalk, he stood up and limped very gracefully towards the car. Oh hell, did it hurt. Pain flooded and burned in his left leg and shoulder. He could feel the bone pieces smashing and grinding against each other but punishing the bad is kinda his thing.

“Un-absolutely-believeable! Do you realize what you just did?” Lucifer furiously grabbed the suspiciously drunk driver’s collar using his good arm. 

“So- Sorry, Sir. I’m so so sorry. Please for- forgive me” The teenager slurred, clearly spooked by Lucifer’s wrath.

“You should be thankful you didn’t harm my little Urchin. If something happened to her, you won’t be seeing another sunrise! Now scram lad!”

Lucifer let go and the driver quickly drove off. He limped and plopped down onto the pavement next to the Urchin, who already called an ambulance. Clever little girl, she is.

“I’m fine, Urchin. Just let me drive back to the Penthouse and get away from your Mother for a little while and all should be good!”

“Uhh Luce, you can’t even stand, let alone drive”

Further debate was forgotten when the ambulance siren approached.

“Ughhhh, fine. But let’s not call your Mother yet, she has better things to do.”

After two hours, Lucifer was laying on the hospital bed next to the Urchin with a sling and a bright red (duh) cast on his left leg.

Chloe came to the hospital to pick them up after handling her business and drove home.

“Detective, this is not funny! You wound me.” Lucifer put his free arm over his chest for dramatic effects.

“Sorry, babe. But it’s odd to see the actual… like literal devil in a leg cast, a sling AND crutches.” Chloe could not contain her laughter for another 2 minutes while Lucifer leaned against the Detective’s table, his own leg unable to support his weight. Trixie giggled uncontrollably.

“Does my pain amuse you now, Detective? Et tu, Urchin?” Lucifer did not enjoy this one bit.

“Oh absolutely, my crippled muffin.” Chloe teased.

“This feels so bloody weird, it’s all hot and itchy inside” Lucifer stared at his arm and cast in amusement.

“Well I had my arm broken once and my Mom had to shower me because the cast can’t get wet” Trixie innocently added. Lucifer instantly perked up at that.

“OOOH, if I knew better I would have broken all 4 bloody limbs. But wait Detective you still have to shower me though, I can’t get my leg cast wet now, can’t I?” Lucifer pouted and went: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sadly, an eyeroll was all he got.

Despite the painkillers, Lucifer woke up 5 times that night from the pain alone. Chloe felt terrible and seriously considered catching an Uber to a hotel far away from him so he doesn’t have to be in pain”

“Hurts.. Chloe..hurts” Lucifer nuzzled his head into Chloe’s neck.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry…You saved my little monkey and I can’t ever thank you enough for that” Chloe whispered, brushing the stray lock of hair away from his forehead.

“mhmm...I love you” Lucifer sluggishly whispered, falling asleep.

“I love you too, so so much” 

Chloe went downstairs to make him a cup of tea if he wakes up again later and rummaged through her cabinets to find the strongest bottle of painkillers. Much to her dismay, he did.

“Here babe, wake up and take some painkillers, it will make you feel better.”

He chucked a handful. Chloe’s heart broke into a million pieces seeing him so pained and exhausted. She took two pillows, sacrificing her own and put his very heavy leg cast on top of one and a smaller pillow between his sling and his chest. 

Lucifer woke up that morning very tired but he was next to his very beautiful Detective looking down at him with that gorgeous smile of hers, her golden locks shining under the radiant morning haze.

“How are you feeling, babe?”

“Like I got hit by a car and then I stood up and ran head first into the car again”

“I’m sorry, baby. You sure you want to come in today?”

“Hell yeah, detective. But first I’m hungry as hell, pun intended.”

Lucifer limped into the station with a crutch on one side and the Detective supporting him on the other.

“OH MY GOSH LUCE, are you okay?? You must be in so much pain I’m so sorry, Luce” Ms. Lopez shouted rather violently and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you, Ms. Lopez. Please release me…” 

Chloe only had paperwork from old cases today and Lucifer actually helped her, but not without complaining though. One hour in:

“This is so boring I can bloody die, Detective!” Lucifer groaned, throwing his good arm in the air.

“Wanna go get coffee then, my crippled muffin?”

“Yes and please stop calling me that”

Chloe only smiled, no way she’s not going to call him that. Her smile however quickly faltered, the elevator was broken. 

“Are you bloody kidding me…Yeah thanks a lot Dad, much appreciated” Lucifer stared at the ceiling with very angry eyes.

“It’s okay babe, I’ll help you down the stairs”

They took fifteen minutes to get down one flight of stairs with some very complicated manoeuvring, limbs entangling each other like a really bad tango.

Even though very crippled, Lucifer didn’t fail in the slightest to be a living magnet to suburban mothers getting coffee. Chloe had a very proud “He’s mine, ladies” look on her face and Lucifer smiled fondly at her. After coffee though, they seriously reconsider climbing back up the bloody stairs.

“Gonna take bloody forever getting up the stairs, Detective. How about, ditching work and go home, huh? Sounds great to me, by the way.” Lucifer pulled out his best puppy eyes look.

“Home it is then, my crippled muffin. But only because I don’t have much work today, your puppy eyes don’t work on me, by the way” Chloe teased.

Home it is.

**Author's Note:**

> All fanarts are by me, I know they are not that good yet but I did it anyways, just wanted to make it easier for you guys to visualize :) Let me know what you think, I love reading comments! It makes my heart goes UwU.


End file.
